AP 101
by LovinRob
Summary: Meet Edward Cullen, a shy nerd, who prefers to live life in books. Meet Bella Swan, an outgoing, popular sorority girl, living life to the fullest. Edward never imagined that he would have someone like Bella as a girlfriend let alone have her teach him the fine art of AP. But teach him she did and with amazing results. *Honorable Mention in the LDA Anonymous TwiFic Contest*


**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight.**

**Special thanks to my lovely beta amandac3 for your endless encouragement and support and for always hooking me up with the BESTEST banners. I can't thank you enough for my Daniel Gale inspired masterpiece you did for this bad boy. I love you babe! Also want to thank my girls in the playroom for inspiring me on a daily basis to get my perv on. You ladies make me smile so damn much and I love you all like I love my Triple Shot Caramel Macchiato's, that's a whole bunch *wink wink***

**This is my entry for the ****Let's Do Anal Anonymous TwiFic Contest which received an Honorable Mention in the Public Vote... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bella and her sorority sisters had taken one of the round tables in the library to discuss a crisis or sorts. Well, a crisis in their minds, not hers. She was only half listening to them as she focused on the young man stacking books not far from them. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks along with a white t-shirt that seemed a bit too long for him and a pair of black Doc Marten boots. She grinned as he always seemed to be wearing a pair of Dockers and either a plain white t-shirt or a button down that inevitably was not buttoned correctly. His hair seemed to have a mind of its own and kept flopping into his face. She smiled as he made the cutest expression while pushing his hair back and away from his glasses only to have it flop right down again. After he stacked the books he was working with he started gathering more of them in his arms which always amazed and amused her. It seemed to her that every time she saw him he was juggling several books at a time even though he always had a bag with him. _I wonder how many books he actually has on him right now._

"Bella, did you hear what I said?" Rose asked in a huff.

"Huh? Umm, no, sorry, what did you say?" Bella turned to see Rose, Alice, and Kate watching her, their arms crossed, all with very distinct bitch brows aimed directly at her.

"Does a crisis in our sisterhood mean nothing to you?" Alice said with a seriousness that did not warrant the occasion.

"You're kidding, right?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Who are you looking at anyway, all I see is FOY," Kate said with a shrug.

"What's FOY? Honestly, I can't keep up with all these Greek codes you girls use," Bella said flustered.

The three girls giggled and then Rose tapped Bella's hand, "FOY is what we call guys like him."

Bella still looked confused as she waved her hands in a dramatic gesture encouraging them to fill her in on what this acronym meant.

"Freak of the Year," Kate said laughing.

Bella frowned, "Well, that's mean," she said before turning back to him, "he's in my Lit class. I think he's sort of… adorable."

Bella brought her bottom lip into her mouth as she watched his long and lean body stretch to pull another book down. He was examining it thoroughly and her heart started beating fast as he once again pushed his hair out of his face. The girls stopped laughing immediately as they watched their sister eye fuck a totally unacceptable option for her.

"No, no, no, little puppies and kittens are adorable. He's a train wreck and a total popularity killer," Kate said firmly.

"You have Mike, Jake, and Tyler all vying for your affection, Bella. They are all really good catches," Alice said sympathetically to her friend and now sister.

"Yeah, Bella, you really need to raise your standards here," Rose continued.

"I'm still not sure why you dumped Garrett. He's president of the chapter for Christ's sake and hot as hell," Kate continued. Bella rolled her eyes. Kate would think Garrett was something special. Bella suspected that she harbored a little crush on him.

"Yeah, well, you go out with him and you'll see," Bella said both annoyed and amused before turning back to the handsome boy with all the books.

Bella smiled as he added the new book to the pile in his arms, fumbling the lot and dropping all the ones he was holding as he tried to catch the wayward title. He placed his hands on his hips and looked around quickly, seeing Bella watching him. She didn't turn away though and his hand moved to his hair again and she wondered if that was a nervous habit of his. She motioned with her hand for him to come over. He immediately looked around and arched his brows slightly before pushing his glasses back across the bridge of his nose. She motioned again, her smile wide when he tapped his chest, confused. She nodded and he quickly gathered his books balancing them precariously in his arms as he started to walk over.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Rose hissed.

"Shh, be nice," Bella shot her a warning glare.

"Hi," Bella said sweetly as she reached her hand out to him, "I'm Bel…"

"Bella Swan," he said as he swallowed and shifted his books so that he could reach his hand out, "third year, science major, you pledged Kappa Delta this year, which is always one of the top sororities at UW. You plan on attending medical school at either Harvard or Princeton and then want to come back and work in the small town you grew up in," he bit his bottom lip and then continued, "you like cooking and writing and had medicine not called to you, you probably would have pursued writing as a career."

"What are you some kind of a stalker?" Kate asked with bite and then mumbled, _freak_.

Bella whipped her head to her and mouthed the words, _shut up_, before turning back to the red cheeked young man before her. He nervously fidgeted from one foot to the other and reached for a newspaper wedged between a few of his books.

"You were featured in this week's The Daily," he said not making eye contact, "I read the article," he paused, "a couple of times."

"That's very sweet. I'm glad you liked the write up," she turned to her friends who were eyeing her angrily and mouthed the word, _see_, before she turned back to face him again, "Your name's Edward, right?"

He nodded, "Edward Cullen."

"Do you work here?" Bella asked curiously.

He nodded again, glancing at the other women at the table who were giving him steely glares.

"Well, Edward, there's a party tonight at the house, do you want to come?" Bella could hear the gasps but she ignored them, he turned to her and his expression was fearful, "it's okay, I'm inviting you."

"Umm, I, umm, sure, I guess, if you're, umm, inviting me," he stuttered.

"Wonderful," Bella replied excitedly.

"We better go," Alice said suddenly and three chairs shifted.

Edward glanced at them again and back to Bella who was smiling. She then brought her hand near her mouth where she mouthed, _ignore them, _while she crinkled her nose and tilted her head in their direction. He smiled brightly at her before looking to the ground.

"Bella, we really need to go," Rose said with a trace of venom in her tone.

"I better go. I'll see you tonight, Edward."

He nodded and watched as the girls jerked Bella by the arm as they all swarmed around her the minute they were away from the table. He worried for a moment that she was in trouble as her friends didn't seem very happy about her inviting him. When she was completely out of sight he wandered back to his books, stunned that the most beautiful girl on campus had spoken to him let alone invited him to a party. But there was no way he would go. He would be eaten alive at a party like that. Instead, he stayed at the library until just before closing time and went home. _She knew my name?_ He thought as his smile widened.

.

.

.

Bella walked around the party, bored out of her mind. She wasn't entirely sure why she pledged in the first place, and then she remembered. Alice was her best friend and she had spent years bestowing on Bella, every chance she could, the perfection that was Greek life. So far, she hadn't seen it. Most of the girls were snobbish and as such annoying. And the men were brutish and full of themselves. She wondered if that was true everywhere or if that was indicative of her particular school. But unfortunately she knew that she had a greater chance of getting what she wanted academically if she pledged. She supposed the benefits outweighed the costs.

She continued to wander around, trying to stay close to the door so she could spot Edward when he arrived, if he arrived. She wasn't sure he would after the less than welcoming reception her 'sisters' had given him. She shook her head at the memory and had to keep reminding herself that being in the sorority would look good on her application when she applied to medical school in the fall. She bit her lip as she looked around various people to see if he had come in. _Where is he?_

After an hour she was losing hope that he would show up. She was also losing the battle with the relentless pursuits of Jake, Mike and Tyler. She had been able to effectively duck away from Tyler and Mike but Jake was another question. He was persistent and had actually corned her until she danced with him. Mid-dance she feigned an injury and limped to the sofa. When he went to get her something to drink she took off to find Alice to let her know she was leaving. She spotted her making out with Jasper, the star pitcher for the State Champion UDub Wolves and future Arizona Diamondback. Bella shrugged and ducked out of the way knowing that her friend would not miss her absence. Seeing Jake coming her way again, Bella made a mad dash outside and towards her dorm.

.

.

.

The next morning Edward was back at the library, his absolute favorite place to be. He was a semi recent transplant to Seattle. His parents moved there from Chicago his senior year in high school. He didn't mind it but he never had the opportunity to make many friends. He applied to the University of Washington because it was close to his parents and he could live with them. His first two and half years at the university were uneventful until Bella Swan walked into his Advanced Literature class. Her beauty was captivating and she was smart as well. She always had very insightful and well-articulated things to say. He found himself mesmerized whenever she was around.

"You didn't come last night," a silky voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He swallowed thickly as he looked up, his face reddening with the double meaning of her words as he had indeed come last night, to thoughts of her.

"I didn't think your friends really wanted me to be there," he said quietly.

Bella rolled her eyes and plopped into the chair beside his. He looked nervous and that excited her. She wasn't sure what it was about him but she wanted to get to know him better. He was awkward in a sexy kind of way and she found that very refreshing. He was handsome to boot, with his somewhat long light brown hair that had a hint of copper in it. Even behind his glasses she could see how deep his eyes were although she had difficulty ascertaining the actual color. He was a dork, a nerd, whatever you wanted to call it but she was fascinated with him.

"I don't care what my friends think," Bella said with a smile.

He grinned and his whole face lit up. Bella involuntarily licked her lips, his smile made her feel all sorts of things inside. In spite of what others thought, he was charming.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Bella asked casually.

"Whhhaaattt?" Edward slurred.

"You know, dinner, movie, drinks," she smirked at his expression, "a date."

He looked down shyly and nodded, "I'd like that."

~AP 101~

Edward and Bella had been dating for three months and still hadn't had sex. He had said he wanted to take his time. She had asked him if he was a virgin but he said he wasn't. Later she found out that he had lost his virginity the summer before he started college which was only a few years ago. She had been very patient but after three months she was dying. Bella enjoyed sex, probably more than she should but that was neither here nor there. A lot of women took pleasure in sex and with the right partner everything fell into place. She had been with several men, not nearly the count that Rose, Kate or even Alice had but enough to know what she liked and didn't like. She liked the slow and steady rise within her that foreplay could achieve but then when it came time for penetration she wanted it hard and fast and loud, very loud. She always reached orgasm if she could hear them panting and grunting her name. It was her number one turn on.

She and Edward were on her couch, making out. She had discovered early on that Edward was a fantastic kisser. He always took his time with her, cherishing her mouth, her jaw, her neck and ears. He had yet to go further than that much to Bella's dismay. But his lips were amazing, so soft and subtle and when they touched her skin she felt as if she were on fire. Bella moaned softly as he kissed along her collar bone.

"Oh God, Edward you are driving me crazy. I need you, why are we waiting?" Bella growled as he pulled away before his mouth hit her breast.

He looked at her confused as she sat up slightly. She reached inside her shirt and pulled her girls out, putting them on display for him. He watched as her thumbs circled her nipples, making them elongate. He let out some sort of whimper before his mouth was on her breast, sucking and pulling on first her right then left nipple.

"Edward, that feels so good," Bella moaned in delight.

After several minutes Bella was wet and ready but she knew that she would need to make the first move. Her hands fumbled with his pants and he pulled away slightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes pleading for a yes response.

"Edward, I am so sure," she grabbed his hand and rubbed his long fingers against her crotch, "Do you feel how wet I am for you? I want you so bad!"

He smiled and brought his hands to his pants, undoing them and removing his cock, stroking his hard length. Bella's eyes widened as she took in the sight before her. He was long and thick and her pussy screamed in excitement at the prospect of him being inside her. She moved his hand away and wrapped both of her hands around his impressive manhood, stroking and squeezing him as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Whatever you want, Edward!" she purred before she took him in her mouth.

~AP 101~

"Edward, fuck ya baby, faster," Bella cried out.

Edward had learned in the four weeks they had been having sex that Bella was a screamer and she wanted him to be as well. The first time they were together he had tried to make love to her but she kept yelling for him to talk dirty to her and go faster, so he did. He didn't mind at all considering that the minute he was inside her he always wanted to come immediately and since she seemed to get off with him being loud and going quickly that was a win, win in his book. Edward momentarily lost his rhythm as he watched Bella moan and writhe underneath him and in doing so he slipped out of her.

"FUCK!" he muttered.

"Edward, shove that cock of yours back in, now, DAMN IT!" Bella arched and screamed simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he grunted as he scrambled to enter her again.

"FUCK!" Bella shouted as she shoved him off of her with her foot.

He stumbled and landed on the floor. He was confused as he jumped up, holding his throbbing cock that was now glistening from her arousal.

"Baby," she leaned up on her elbows, "that beautiful cock of yours can't go in the back door without some kind of prep because that thunder sword will tear me up."

"I'm sorry, that was an accident, I…" he started and then ran both his hands in his hair flustered while his cock stood at attention.

He squeezed his eyes shut as his mouth opened and closed several times. He was utterly embarrassed and not sure what he should say or do. His eyes shot open when he felt Bella's tongue on him. She traced it around the head of his cock, teasing his slit before she started playing with his balls. Her finger moved further down and circled his anus, poking in just a tad. He immediately tensed and she moved her finger away with a smile.

"Have you ever done anal before?" Bella asked with a brow arch. He shook his head, "Do you want to?"

His mouth opened and then he glanced to the ground before he hesitantly nodded. She smiled and grabbed his wrists, pulling him forward and laying him on his back where she straddled his hips. She came down on him slowly at first and then picked up the pace. Edward arched up and started grunting loudly as her name escaped his lips in a hiss. She started working faster and faster and as was usually the case it didn't take long for either of them to reach their climax. Satisfied with their lovemaking, Bella dropped down on his sweaty skin and smiled as his cock slipped out of her.

"I would totally let you inside my back door but I need to teach you what to do because seriously, you are slinging a weapon of ass destruction there." Bella said as her hand wrapped around his now limp cock.

Edward chuckled, "so I take it you have done anal before?"

"Yes, I have. I actually like it but I've never had anyone of your size before." Bella said with a grin before she ran her tongue around his nipple.

"So you're gonna teach me, huh?" he pulled her up for a kiss, "I can't wait, Professor Swan," he said licking his lips before kissing her soundly.

~AP 101~

Edward continued to set various books on the cart, sorting through them alphabetically. He held a book in his hand, admiring the texture of the hard cover. His fingers trickled gently along the binding. He loved when he was assigned this section of the library as many of the books were decades old. They had seen their time, many of the authors long gone, most by their own hand.

Bella watched from a distance, a smile on her face. He was truly in his element and she loved that, especially how when he concentrated hard his hair fell in his face and over his glasses as it was doing right now. A puff of air blew from his perfect lips and his hair flew up temporarily. She giggled and he looked up and over to her. He gave her a shy smile. She adored how they had already been intimate, yet he still looked at her like he couldn't believe she was his.

"Hey handsome," Bella approached and kissed him softly, "I got something for ya."

"You do?" he said, as his mouth found her neck, he moved her hair to the other side so he had better access as he nipped below her ear.

"Uh huh," she muttered, forgetting momentarily why she was there.

He smiled against her skin and then gazed upon her. He gently bit down on his bottom lip before bringing his mouth to hers, sucking her lips into his for a searing and passionate kiss. He could spend all night kissing her, never tiring of it. By the time he pulled away they both were flushed with excitement.

"What did you get me?" he asked, out of breath.

She blinked a few times and then shook her head, trying to regain her equilibrium before swinging her back pack around. She winked at him as she pulled a book out. She handed it over and his cheeks immediately flushed before he stared at her.

"The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women?" he sputtered out.

She smiled, "Yep, it's very good."

He flipped to the table of contents. There were nineteen chapters in all. Myths about Anal Sex and Preparing the Ass for Pleasure seemed harmless enough, while other chapters were somewhat intriguing such as Let Your Tongue Do the Walking: Analingus, _what the hell is that?_ However, there were other chapters that were downright terrifying, BDSM and Anal Play, The Art of Anal Fisting, and Butt Bondage, all scared the shit out of him; _maybe I can skip those chapters?_

"I thought we could start practicing tonight. If you want to, that is." Bella said as she ran her fingertips along his chest.

"Okay," he replied in barely a whisper.

"I'll see you later tonight," Bella kissed him once more before she walked away.

Edward looked down at the book and flipped to the first chapter, reading over the common myths about anal sex. He looked up several times to see if anyone saw him reading it but there was no one in sight. He chewed on his lip nervously as he went to the next chapter which talked about the anus in general, which was more information that he probably needed and then on to chapter three which talked about the emotional and psychological aspects of anal eroticism and finally the fourth chapter which was what he wanted to read, preparing the ass for pleasure. He set the book down and considered what might be in store for tonight.

.

.

.

Edward nervously shifted on his feet as he knocked on Bella's door. He had skipped chapter five in the book, not thinking he would really need to know about enemas but read the next three, on Safer Sex, Lubricants and Anal Sex Toys. Some of the toys mentioned scared him a bit but he had to admit he was excited to start his lessons.

"Hey there," Bella said with a smirk as she pulled him inside, slamming and then locking the door behind him.

Edward could feel his cock twitching as he looked at her. She was already naked although she was wearing heels that made her legs look amazing. She abruptly turned and started walking toward her room, flipping her hair back as she looked over her shoulder. Edward dropped his things by the door, his dick leading the way. When he entered the room he saw Bella with her hands on the bed and her ass jutted out.

"Come and touch me, Edward," she said seductively.

Remembering the first eight chapters of the book he had an idea what he might do. He ran his hands up and down her back twice before he moved them on her ass. He swallowed thickly as he eyed the assortment of toys on the bed. _Are we going to use all of those tonight?_ He wondered before he turned back to her sexy body. He squeezed and spread her ass cheeks recognizing immediately that she had waxed the area around her anus, like the book had illustrated. He swiped his thumb over her entrance, hearing her moan in approval.

"Put your mouth on me, Edward," she said breathlessly.

He kneeled down and hesitantly ran his tongue over her, angry at himself that he didn't read that particular chapter in the book. That would have really come in handy considering he didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do.

"Mmm, yes, baby like that, you're doing perfect," she encouraged.

He tightened his grip on her cheeks as he licked her again, this time sticking the tip of his tongue inside her. This earned him a loud _fuck yeah_ which told him he was doing it right. Now he most definitely wished he had read further but in reality he was so turned on it was hard to think straight, so, he probably wouldn't have remembered anything anyway. He moaned against her skin and continued to lick and suck and push his tongue through her opening.

"Edward, oh fuck, I am never gonna get through all these toys I wanted to show you. I already fucking want you inside me," she panted.

Turned on beyond imagination he started nipping around her entrance and pushing his tongue inside her further as she made ridiculously loud grunting noises.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Edward, grab that purple vibrator," Bella gasped out.

Edward pulled away and looked on the bed, grabbing the toy in question. Bella was breathing hard and he could sense how wet she was already.

"Put some of that gel on it," Bella said lolling her head in the direction of the tube of lube.

Edward started lathering the lube on just as Bella started talking again, "Put it in gently but don't turn it on yet, okay? Once it's in, start moving it in and out slowly. Do it a couple of times before you switch the button on."

He pulled her head up and kissed her, "Okay."

He pushed the vibrator in slowly, watching her skin pucker around the foreign object. Once it was in all the way he started slowly pulling it out. He did this a couple of times before he switched the button to the on position. He heard the gentle hum and Bella screamed out and dropped her head, panting wildly. He pulled it out again but before he pushed it inside her he undid his pants, dropping them and his boxers to the floor. He stroked himself a few times before he pushed the vibrator inside her again.

"Fuck, Edward, that's so hot, I want you inside my pussy too," Bella said heatedly.

Edward nodded unable to form any words. All he knew was that his cock was like a heat seeking missile aimed at her warmth. He shoved his throbbing member inside her and could immediately feel the sensation of the vibrator in her ass. He struggled to find a rhythm as he was either moving the vibrator or pumping in and out of her.

"Pull out for minute, let me roll over," Bella said through ragged breaths.

He pulled out, leaving the vibrator inside her as she repositioned herself on the edge of the bed. She threw her legs on his shoulders and brought her hand to the vibrator. She started moving it and twisting it inside her, moaning and screaming in pleasure. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Edward, now, I need your cock, NOW!" Bella screamed and squirmed.

He blinked and then thrust hard inside of her. She arched her hips almost out of breath as they set a wild cadence of thrusting while she twisted the vibrator. The feelings were so intense between the two sensations that she cried, not because she was sad or hurting but because it felt so good. Her orgasm ripped through her in a fury, sending Edward spiraling over the edge as well. He thrust a couple more times before pulling his cock and the vibrator out of her. He dropped on the bed and jerked her against his chest, both out of breath.

"That was… amazing, Bella," he reached for her, kissing her tenderly.

~AP 101~

Bella and Edward spent the next month 'playing'. They had used various anal toys, ranging from beads, to plugs, to dildos of various lengths and widths. It had been an adventure to say the least. Bella wrapped her coat tighter around her body. She was excited for tonight. Once they began having sex it was almost a nightly occurrence and in spite of his confession that he wasn't very experienced, he was probably the best lover she had ever had. He was attentive to her needs and open to try almost anything, well anything except anal fisting which was definitely off the menu. She smiled as she remembered that discussion.

"What are you grinning about?" Alice inquired, looking up from her magazine.

"Edward," Bella simply replied as she touched up her make-up one last time.

"What do you see in him, Bella? Not to be mean but really, you had tons of guys wanting you, why him?" Alice asked flustered.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Because he is nothing like all the other drones I've met. He is so smart, smarter than me, and sweet, he writes me the most beautiful letters," Bella audibly sighed, like those girls fawning over a movie star, "Plus, he's so handsome, his eyes and lips, God, I could kiss him all day."

"Sappy much," Alice replied sarcastically.

"You just have no idea, Alice, he's the whole deal," she then winked at her, "Not to mention the fact that he is one hell of a great lover," now Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh, Alice, I can't even begin to describe the perfection of his cock, it's," she smiled, "it's a beauty to behold."

"Okay, Bella, stop, now, because that's just gross," Alice shook her head and picked up her magazine again.

"You know Alice; you never used to be such a little bitch. You've been around Rose and Kate to long." Bella said a little more aggressively then she would have liked.

Bella was really getting annoyed with their constant put downs of Edward simply because he wasn't what they thought was perfect. He was her perfect and that's all that should matter. She slapped the edge of the magazine so that it fell out of Alice's hands. Alice crossed her arms and then sighed.

"Do you really think I'm a bitch?" she asked sadly.

"Lately, yeah!" Bella said before sitting down next to her, "Why do you care what they think of you anyway? You have nothing to prove to any of them."

"I guess I'm not as strong as you are, Bella. You've always done your own thing, it's harder for me to do that," she shrugged her shoulders and then arched her brow when she saw Bella's stocking clad leg, she flipped the jacket open slightly and grinned, "What are you up to?"

Bella flushed slightly before sitting up straight, "Final lesson tonight."

"Uggg," Alice said putting her hands over her ears, "TMI, woman, TM freaking I, I don't need to know any of that!'

"Oh, get over yourself," Bella said with a laugh.

Alice giggled as Bella stood up and smoothed out her jacket. She picked up her Neiman Marcus tote and dug through it to make sure she had everything she would need for tonight. She made one more, quick glance in the mirror, smoothing out the stray strand of hair that was not cooperating with her. She waved at Alice as she headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Alice yelled as the door shut.

Bella had spent weeks planning this. She was ready, in all honesty she was ready the first night but she knew he wasn't. Although, she wouldn't give up the month of anal lessons they had for anything. The anal beads session was particularly enjoyable. Her clit pulsed at the memory. She pulled into the nearest parking lot to the library and strolled over with purpose. She knew at this hour that few people would be in there. He was responsible for a particular section of the library that tends to be empty a lot. She hoped that would be the case tonight. Much to her delight as she approached his section there was not a soul in sight aside from Edward.

Edward glanced at the Anal Guide Book, skimming over several chapters again. He had enjoyed everything they had done so far. But one of his favorites was the beads, hands down. That was sexy as hell. At first he was a little hesitant but after he had put the third bead inside her, all her moaning and whimpering had turned him on so bad that any fear he had was washed away. He closed his eyes, remembering.

_Bella was already panting crazily as the last bead was pushed inside. He rubbed two fingers along her opening, pushing down gently as her hips bucked and thrashed about. He pulled her up to the top of the bed, setting her on her side. He lifted her leg and then brought his tongue to her clit, circling it as his fingers toyed with the end of the beads before he slowly started pulling them out, one by one, making sure to suck on her clit as each bead popped out._

"Whatcha thinking about, naughty boy?" Bella smirked.

Edward actually jumped; dropping the books in his hands, "You scared me…" he trailed off when he took in what she was wearing.

Bella was leaning against the book case in a long black coat. Her hair was slicked back and she had on more make up then she normally did. She casually untied the belt around her coat to reveal that she was wearing only a corset top, garter stockings and no panties at all, while balancing on ridiculously high heels. Edward quickly looked around thankful that there was no one around. She grinned as she sashayed up to him and traced the outline of his cock through his pants.

"I think it's time for your final lesson," she purred.

Edward gasped, "Here?" he questioned.

She nodded, feeling his cock bounce in her hands, wanting to be released. She undid his top button and unzipped him, pulling out his fabulous cock which was already raring to go. He brought his mouth to hers, kissing her fiercely. He thought he would be nervous but in actuality he felt prepared. They had been 'playing' for quite some time and at this point he knew what she liked and how to get her off. He felt the lube being placed in his hand and flipped the top off, squirt a generous amount on three of his fingers.

"There baby, on that chair," Bella exclaimed in excitement.

He nodded and jerked the chair over to them quickly. Bella immediately got on it, her knees on the seat as she flipped the jacket to the side. Edward took one last furtive glance around and then got on his knees, spreading her cheeks. He ran his tongue around her hole several times, dipping his tongue into her occasionally, knowing that she really liked that. He then brought one hand to her stomach and jutted her ass out further as he eased first one then two and finally the third finger inside of her. He twisted and turned until she was moaning loudly.

"My bag, baby, there is a scarf in it, you better wrap it around my mouth, otherwise we are going to get caught, because you know I can't be quiet," Bella said quickly.

Removing his fingers he reached for her bag and grabbed the scarf. He kissed her passionately before he gagged her and was oddly turned on by that, so much so that he grabbed another scarf she had in there and tied her hands together in front of the chair. He glanced at her dark and hooded eyes and knew she was okay with that as well. He stood behind her and lathered a heaping amount of lube on his already straining cock and poised himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked and when she nodded he pushed his head inside her.

He waited until he felt her body relax and slowly but assuredly pushed further into her. Her screams were muffled but they were still enough to turn him on. When he felt her relax he pulled out, already missing the intensity of her muscles constricting around him. He pushed in again and set a slow and steady course of in and out movements that were progressively getting faster and faster.

"Bella, fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Edward stuttered, almost in tears.

His hand gripped her shoulder as he continued to let out breathy groans. He was going to come soon, this felt way too good for him not to, so he dipped his hips and thrust forward again this time hitting exactly what he wanted to hit based on the reaction Bella gave. Her entire body trembled, her skin pebbled, and she let out the most carnal noise thus far while grinding her ass against him. He smiled and did it again, getting the same response and he knew he had hit that illusive spot that the book talked about. The author had mentioned that for a lot of women if you hit it just right you could stimulate her G-Spot anally since there was just a small membrane that separated it. He moved his hands to her hips and gripped her tightly as he thrust once more and felt her whole body explode in ecstasy. Suddenly her walls constricted tightly against him, he screamed out loudly as he pumped into her again, unleashing his own orgasm and literally losing his breath in the process.

"Bella, my God," he blew out breathlessly as his head fell to her back.

He took a moment to get his bearings before he pulled out of her and untied her gag.

"There are wipes in the bag," she said, her voice dry from her screaming.

Edward reached in the bag and grabbed the baby wipes and tenderly cleaned his ejaculate off of her anus and leg. He wiped himself off and tucked his satiated cock inside his pants before untying her hands. She was on wobbly legs now so he helped her up. She stood before him in a sex induced stupor as he tied the jacket closed again. Lifting her into his arms, he sat down and brought her onto his lap where he cradled her lovingly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned why she was so quite.

"I am better than fine," Bella said dreamily, exhausted and fulfilled.

"I can't believe how good that was," he said with a chuckle.

"You were perfect, Edward," Bella replied snuggling up closer to him.

"Does this mean I have passed Anal Pleasure 101?" he said kissing the top of her hair.

"Straight A's, baby!" Bella cooed before leaning up and kissing him.

* * *

**A/N… thanks for reading everyone. I would like to thank the administrators for putting on such a fun contest which I had a blast writing... the book referenced in this one shot, ****The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women, 2****nd**** Edition ****(2006) is written by Tristan Taormino and can be found on amazon if you are interested.**


End file.
